1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footrest devices for wheelchairs and more particularly pertains to a new foot rest lifting and lowering device for a wheelchair for lifting the footrest for easy dismounting from the wheelchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of footrest devices for wheelchairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, footrest devices for wheelchairs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,114; U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,624; U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,682; U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,266; U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,074; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 395,263.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new foot rest lifting and lowering device for a wheelchair. The inventive device includes a footrest coupled to a wheelchair. The footrest includes a bar attached to the wheelchair, a horizontally orientated rod rotatably coupled to a bottom end of the bar, and a plate integrally coupled to the bar and is positionable between a horizontal position and a vertical position. The device includes a shaft rotatably mounted to the wheelchair. A first and second flexible elongated member each has a first end and a second end. The first end of the first elongated member is coupled to a top surface of the plate. The first end of the second elongated member is attached to a bottom surface of the plate. The second ends of the elongated members are attached to the shaft and wound about the shaft in opposite directions to each other. The second elongated member is abutted against an outer surface of the rod. Rotating the shaft in a first direction winds the first elongated member about the shaft and lifts the plate into the vertical position and rotating the shaft in a second direction winds the second elongate member about the shaft and lowers the plate into the horizontal position.
In these respects, the foot rest lifting and lowering device for a wheelchair according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lifting the footrest for easy dismounting from the wheelchair.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of footrest devices for wheelchairs now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new foot rest lifting and lowering device for a wheelchair construction wherein the same can be utilized for lifting the footrest for easy dismounting from the wheelchair.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new foot rest lifting and lowering device for a wheelchair apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the footrest devices for wheelchairs mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new foot rest lifting and lowering device for a wheelchair which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art footrest devices for wheelchairs, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a footrest coupled to a wheelchair. The footrest includes a bar attached to the wheelchair, a horizontally orientated rod rotatably coupled to a bottom end of the bar and a plate integrally coupled to the bar and is positionable between a horizontal position and a vertical position. The device includes a shaft rotatably mounted to the wheelchair. A first and second flexible elongated member each has a first end and a second end. The first end of the first elongated member is coupled to a top surface of the plate. The first end of the second elongated member is attached to a bottom surface of the plate. The second ends of the elongated members are attached to the shaft and wound about the shaft in opposite directions to each other. The second elongated member is abutted against an outer surface of the rod. Rotating the shaft in a first direction winds the first elongated member about the shaft and lifts the plate into the vertical position and rotating the shaft in a second direction winds the second elongate member about the shaft and lowers the plate into the horizontal position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new foot rest lifting and lowering device for a wheelchair apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the footrest devices for Wheelchairs mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new foot rest lifting and lowering device for a wheelchair which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art footrest devices for wheelchairs, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new foot rest lifting and lowering device for a wheelchair which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new foot rest lifting and lowering device for a wheelchair which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new foot rest lifting and lowering device for a wheelchair which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such foot rest lilting and lowering device for a wheelchair economically available to the buying public.
Still vet another object of the present invention is to provide a new foot rest lifting and lowering device for a wheelchair which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new foot rest lifting and lowering device for a wheelchair for lifting the footrest for easy dismounting from the wheelchair.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new foot rest lifting and lowering device for a wheelchair which includes a footrest coupled to a wheelchair. The footrest includes a bar attached to the wheelchair, a horizontally orientated rod rotatably coupled to a bottom end of the bar and a plate integrally coupled to the bar and is positionable between a horizontal position and a vertical position. The device includes a shaft rotatably mounted to the wheelchair. A first and second pair of flexible elongated member each has a first end and a second end. The first end of the first elongated member is coupled to a top surface of the plate. The first end of the second elongated member is attached to a bottom surface of the plate. The second ends of the elongated members are attached to the shaft and wound about the shaft in opposite directions to each other. The second elongated member is abutted against an outer surface of the rod. Rotating the shaft in a first direction winds the first elongated member about the shaft and lifts the plate into the vertical position and rotating the shaft in a second direction winds the second elongate member about the shaft and lowers the plate into the horizontal position.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new foot rest lifting and lowering device for a wheelchair that moves the first rest between a horizontal and a vertical position so that the footrest does not hinder the entering or the leaving of the wheelchair. The device facilitates the moving of the footrest for those who do not the dexterity to bend over and place the footrest in a vertical position.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new foot rest lifting and lowering device for a wheelchair that may be retrofitted to existing wheelchairs.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.